charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Bousquet
Pamela Bousquet was a Warren witch of the 18th century. She is an ancestor of the Charmed Ones. She only appears in Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1, in the Samhain section. History Early life In the 18th century, Pamela was target to a demon named Qalmor. He had the power to absorb the powers and life forces of his targets, and had collected powers of over 100 witches, making him too powerful for Pamela by the time he came for her. In an effort to protect herself, she cast a love spell on him, and, eventually, fell in love with him herself. They married in France, and remained very happy for ten years until her death during the French Revolution. Following her death, Qalmor went into hiding, and chose to never kill good witches ever again. Before her death, Pamela transferred her powers into her pendant to keep the love spell intact in hopes of protecting future witches. Pamela was able to feel Qalmor from the afterlife because of the spell. Return On Samhain, 2001, Pamela sensed a grave danger coming her husband's way. When Phoebe, Piper and Paige cast a spell to communicate with one of their ancestors, Pamela seized the opportunity to return to the land of the living by possessing Phoebe. She was hoping to channel the powers in her pendant to free Qalmor from her love spell so that he would be able to defend himself when the comes. When her descendants refused to help her, she set off to do it herself, not caring about the consequences of releasing Qalmor. The Master captured her and Phoebe and held them hostage to draw Qalmor out of hiding, then smashed Pamela's pendant to destroy the spell and Pamela's magic. Once freed from the spell, Qalmor strangled Phoebe in a rage, thinking Pamela never loved him. Pamela convinced him that her love for him was real, and Qalmor sacrificed himself for the greater good. Though heartbroken, Pamela returned to the Beyond knowing their love was genuine. Physical Description She is described as having blonde hair, green eyes, and being very pretty. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate magical beings with a crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen to others. It is possible this ability grew out of her Telepathy by giving her the ability to mentally cloud the vision of others. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks, surviving otherwise lethal powers. *'Possession:' The ability to possess the bodies of other beings and take control. Notes and Trivia Her parents are not mentioned in the novel, however, based on her history certain things could be assumed. *Based on her last name, it is likely her mother married a Frenchman, which would support her being in France during the time of the revolution. *Phoebe repeatedly refers to her as an 'ancestor' and not an aunt. Where this would place her in the family tree is unknown, especially since Pamela did not have any children. Appearances Pamela Bousquet appeared in a total of 1 novel throughout the course of the series. References Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Witches Category:Novel Spirits